Over Protective
by MollyWeasleyObsessed
Summary: For the Challenge 'Not So Perfect'


**This is for the challenge Not So Perfect.**

"Mum, can I go through the barrier pleeassee?" The excited 6-year-old asked as she watched Ron disappear through the wall.

"No, sweetheart, you could get hurt." Molly replied for the umpteenth time.

"But you let Ron go through!" Ginny whined as she again looked at the barrier standing between Platform 9 and 10 with wide eyes.

"Ginerva Molly, we've been through this before. He's older then you, you're too young to go through." Molly replied sternly, obviously annoyed.

"But mummy! He's only a year older then me." Ginny argued as she held out her pointer finger.

"He and Dad won't be gone for long, they're just making sure that your brothers get on the train safely." Molly reasoned.

"But I wanna make sure they get on the train safely too!" Ginny pouted as she crossed her arms against her chest. _Arthur's right, she really is starting to resemble me._ Molly thought to herself. Ever since Ginny turned 6, Molly realized how closely Ginny resembled her, from the buttoned nose to the chocolate colored eyes that could force Arthur to a melting point. But what really stood out was the fiery temper and stubbornness. She walked to the bench that leaned by the wall of the platform, and sat with an amused curve on her lip.

"Come here, love." Molly said as she patted her lap, indicating Ginny to sit down.

"Why can't I go with everyone else, mummy?" Ginny asked quietly once she sat down on her mum's lap.

"Because you could get hurt." Molly replied as she wrapped her arms around Ginny so that she cuddled against her chest. "And we all know what that would do to me." She added in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know you're such a worry wart mum." Ginny giggled.

"That's what happens when you become a mother. Just wait and see. When you're a mother someday, you'll know exactly what I mean." Molly stated as she poked the tip of Ginny's nose with her forefinger.

"But what if I don't wanna be a mummy?" Ginny asked as she moved around on her mother's lap so she was facing her.

"Now why wouldn't you want to be a mummy?"

"Because then I would be a worry wart like you." Molly chuckled and kissed the top of her daughters head,

"Mhm, but there are good things about being a Mummy too, you know."

"Like what?" asked Ginny as she looked up at her mum in interest.

"Well there are those laughs that you get when you daughter pulls pranks on her dad!" Ginny gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. "Oh yes, I know it was you who stole my writing ink and put it in with the dirty laundry while I was washing it!" She added in a stern voice that suddenly reduced into a fit of giggles. "A very clever idea Gin. Dad and I still have underwear that's blue."

"What else is good about being a mummy?" Ginny asked after the giggles died down.

"Well, you get to cuddle with your kids." Molly stated as she again kissed the top of Ginny's head, getting a giggle in response. "And you get unconditional love." Molly added quietly as Ginny rested her head in the crock of her mum's arm.

"Mummy, their back!" Ginny squealed as she noticed Arthur, Ron and the twins' come through the barrier.

"They are indeed." Molly chuckled as they all walked over.

"You two ready to go?" Arthur asked once they made it to the bench Molly and Ginny were sitting at.

"Daddy!" Ginny, again, squealed as she practically jumped from Molly's lap into Arthur's arms.

"I take it that's a yes." Arthur said happily as he put Ginny on his back.

"I'm ready." Molly said mockingly as she stood up and kissed her husband lightly on the lips.

"Mum!" A chorus of voices moaned.

"What! Is it illegal to kiss my husband!" Molly said defensively as she looked at her kids with a slight curve on her lips.

"Oh I love you, Molls." Arthur said as he pressed another kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too." Molly replied as she smiled at her husband of 18 years.

"Ok, let's go home. I'm starting to get hungry." Arthur stated as he started to walk to the nearest fire pit and within minutes the Weasley clan of 7 were safely home, eating lunch.

**if you couldn't tell by the title, Molly's flaw is over protective(:**


End file.
